In The Daylight
by rocketscientist07
Summary: When Kamilah wants something she cannot have, she asks her brother's help in this task. (This fic is set in the same alternative universe as my fic, For You. You can check it here, in case you haven't read it yet.)
1. Chapter 1

\- English is my second language, forgive me for any mistakes.

\- This fic has been sitting in my draft forever, I wondered whether I should post it or not. It'll be a short one (2 or 3 chapters only) and I promise it'll get better next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 _Things Kamilah will never be able to provide you_. Amy's mother words still echoed in Kamilah's head as she looked at her cell phone screen.

She had been living as a vampire for 2033 years. All this time, not being able to walk in the sunlight was not a problem. It was a small price to pay, compared to an immortal and powerful life. Then, she became a billionaire, being able to afford anything she wanted. But right now she had one wish, one desire she'd never be able to accomplish.

It was a rainy Sunday evening when Amy noticed she was acting strange. Kamilah was doing what she loved the most, lying on her girlfriend's chest and listening to her heartbeats. They sounded like a sweet lullaby, that sent everything away. All the melancholy, all the sadness, all the frustration. Yet, she couldn't reward her for that.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, softly stroking Kamilah's hair. "You're not okay. I've been noticing it for days."

"Nothing," Kamilah gave her usual answer, but after dating for 6 months, Amy had adquired an impressive ability to know when she was lying.

"Kamilah, I know you."

It was useless to keep hiding it. After all, she promised there would be no more secrets in their relationship.

"Lately, I've been thinking about us."

"And? How does it make you upset?"

"Because… we'll never be a regular couple, Amy. I'll never be able to take you out for a lunch, for an afternoon at the beach and…"

"It's about that garden, isn't it?"

As they worked and lived together, Amy often used her computer. She eventually discovered all the pages and pictures she had been visiting about that location. A garden in Japan. The place Kamilah always dreamed to visit. Knowing that, Amy encouraged her to send an email, asking if they could schedule a visit at night.

"Yes," Kamilah finally confessed. "They replied my email. Declining to open an exception and let us visit at night. Believe me, I offered a lot of money."

Amy patiently shook her head and smiled.

"Hey," she squeezed Kamilah's hand. "Not being a regular couple is what makes us special, Kamilah. It's one of the reasons why I love you. Forget about it, we can visit somewhere else in our next trip."

"You don't understand," Kamilah stood up from the bed, angry. "It was important to me!"

Amy had no idea how much it was important and she never would. Kamilah couldn't just give up. Being determined was one of her strongest qualities. If she wanted something, she'd pursue it until the end.

In the next day, behind her office doors, she convoked her twin brother Lysimachus for a meeting. If there was someone that could help her to achieve that task, it was him. He worked with witches during years, adquiring some knowledge about magic.

When she finished speaking, he stared at her in silence, with a confused look on his face.

"Don't give me that look!" She angered.

"Okay, but… Why is it so important now, sister? After 2033 years as a vampire."

Kamilah exhaled deeply. She didn't want to give explanations. It was a personal matter. Something she wouldn't like to share with her brother, or even with Adrian.

"So, can you help me or not?"

"Can't you just use Adrian's serum?"

"I tried once, it was disastrous."

She told him about Amy's birthday a few weeks earlier. She went to her hometown to celebrate. Not wanting to leave her alone in a lunch with her parents, Kamilah asked Adrian a sample of his serum. For some reason, her body did not react well to its components and the side effects she experienced were more intense.

"Amy was so scared she made me promise I'd never use it again."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to make you worried. After a couple of days I was fine again."

Lysimachus fell pensive, trying to remember someone from his past.

"I… I know someone. I'll arrange us a visit, but I can't promise anything."

A few days later, she was sitting along her brother and girlfriend at a small apartment. According to Lysimachus, it belonged to the most powerful witch in United States.

She was a young woman in her early twenties and only a little bit taller than Kamilah. She definitely didn't look like a powerful witch, who was capable of opening portals and casting complex spells, as her brother described.

She'd stop researching her magic book to give Kamilah strange glances every once in a while, what made her wonder if the witch was capable of reading her mind too.

"Hmmm," she spoke after minutes in silence. "I think I've found something."

She handed Kamilah a book. The page mentioned the city of Northbridge, the businessman Silas Prescott and his findings about the special properties of Prism Crystals.

"So we need a Prism Crystal, when Kamilah touches it she'll be able to walk in the sunlight?" Amy asked, also reading the information.

"Not that simple. You'll need to bring me the crystal. With magic, I'll canalize its power for the purpose you want. Then, Kamilah will need to carry it with her wherever she goes to be protected from the sunlight. She can use it as a necklace, or a ring."

"Like a _daylight ring_?"

"Exactly."

"I thought that was fiction," Kamilah spoke, still refusing to believe what she was hearing.

"Not really," the witch explained. "But some would consider it impossible, as it's extremely rare to find a Prism Crystal."

Back home, Kamilah was even more frustrated than before. On the internet, all she could find about those crystals were rumors. Even in the Dark Web, that Lily taught her how to access.

"Are you still awake?" Amy appeared behind her back, yawning.

"I was searching for information, but all I can find are pointless theories."

Amy started applying a massage on Kamilah's shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying her girlfriend's company.

"Is there any way I can help you?"

"If you knew someone that collects rare artifacts, that could be a start."

"Then," Amy whispered in her ear. "I think I know someone."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

\- English is my second language, forgive me for any mistakes.

\- I'm saving the best for last, Chapter 3 will be epic. I promise ;P

* * *

"Why am I telling you all this?" Kamilah rolled her eyes, feeling embarrassed by her own situation.

Priya pushed another shot of blood-infused tequila in her direction, what she declined.

"Because you're drunk," she shrugged, drinking the shot herself. "And because I'm bored at my own party."

Coming to Priya's Halloween party was Amy's idea, after telling Kamilah one of her hobbies was to collect the rare. Kamilah was never supportive of the idea, but after learning her brother was invited she felt obligated to babysit him. He, together with Priya Lacroix, in a Halloween party, was the perfect recipe for a bloody disaster.

She couldn't quite tell how she ended up in a therapy session with Priya. In one moment she was yelling at her for a prank she played on Lester, minutes later she was venting about her relationship with Amy. She could only blame the alcohol.

"But tell me, Priya. What if it's not enough? What if I'm never capable of making Amy happy with the life I can offer?"

"Jeez, I thought you'd get better with some booze…" Priya shook her head. "I don't know, Kamilah. Then... you dump her! Check out this party, there's a thousand hot chicks of her age. Amy is a nice catch, I must admit, but she's not the only girl in the world."

For Kamilah she was. During centuries she wasn't capable of feeling anything. Everything changed when she met Amy. Somehow she made the world look better place to live, with her optimism and joy. Kamilah gave in and ordered another drink.

"Wrong!" She protested. "Amy is unique. She's special. You should've seen her fighting the ferals! She's brave, gorgeous… and funny. She makes me laugh."

Priya was too distracted on her phone, but Kamilah's last words caught her attention.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "That's quite an accomplishment. You? Laughing?"

Kamilah gave her a disapproving look.

"We should give her credit after all. The rest of The Council also agree you've been in a better mood since you two started having sex."

Kamilah rolled her eyes again. Then she stared at her empty glass, reflecting on the latest weeks. Her relationship with Amy couldn't be better. They had grown a lot as couple. Fighting became rare, giving place to the best moments Kamilah ever experienced. Despite Amy's young age, she had a lot to teach to the ancient vampire. She was also willing to learn and accept Kamilah by everything she was. There was still one problem, Amy's parents.

Everytime her mother called, she had a different critic to make about Kamilah. A different excuse of why their relationship would never work. After these unsucessful attempts, she came up with a new strategy, calling Amy for a _family emergency_. She had been in her hometown for days and Kamilah feared she was being influenced. Right now, Kamilah imagined her mother was probably pushing her back to her ex-boyfriend's arms.

"Her parents hate me," Kamilah complained aloud to Priya. "I've never felt threatened by mortals before."

"Put the mortals back in their places. You need to show them they're the prey."

"I can't… If only I could find those magical crystals…"

"Kamilah," Priya scolded. "This kind of stuff isn't allowed at my parties. If the police comes…"

"Shut up, I'm talking about Prism Crystals!"

"Oh, I bought one recently. What's the deal?"

Minutes later, Kamilah waited at Priya's bedroom, while she retrieved something from a safe. She returned with a small, fuchsia colored crystal in hands.

"I got it in an auction a few months ago," Priya told. "It irradiates a weird light. Looks beautiful in the dark."

"How much do you want for this?" Kamilah's eyes glowed in excitement. She was finally seeing some hope. "I'll pay any price."

Priya fell silent, pensive.

"Hmmm… Not before you tell me why you want this. There must be a really good reason, you wouldn't get this excited for nothing."

"It can make us able to walk in the sunlight."

Priya looked at the crystal and grinned, finally realizing how precious it was.

"I'm sorry, grams. This one is mine. Look at all the fun things I'll be able to do now… Pool party, nude beach…"

Kamilah frowned. Trying to reason with Priya was useless. Being immature and selfish as she was, she wouldn't cooperate.

"Fine, but you'll need a powerful witch," Kamilah acted like if she didn't care, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. "Do you happen know any? Because most of the witches I know aren't very fond of vampires."

Priya exhaled deeply.

"We can cut it in two."

"Three. One for Lysimachus too."

"Fine," Priya made a grunting noise, but agreed. "But I have another condition. One of my models had a little _accident_ that resulted in a major blood loss… you're replacing her on Friday's photoshoot."

"Me?!" Kamilah opened her mouth in shock.

Later, at Ahmanet Financial's rooftop, Kamilah looked at the stars, thinking about how far she had gone for Amy. She spent the whole day in a studio, trying clothes and taking thousands of pictures to promote Priya's new collection.

It was worth in the end, when the fashion designer handed her the rings carved with Prism Crystals. But not before one last request, that Kamilah relutanctly accepted, knowing she'd probably regret later.

"Kamilah?" She heard Amy's voice coming from her private elevator. "Lysimachus told me you were here."

The girl smiled and involved her in a tight hug.

"You said you wouldn't come home until Sunday."

"I know but… I missed you too much. These days in my hometown only confirmed what I already knew. My home is right here with you."

Kamilah's lips met hers, kissing her slowly and tenderly. Her heart started pounding fast inside her chest, as she was finally sure of Amy's feelings for her.

"So, your brother told me you did a photoshoot for Priya," Amy said, as she joined Kamilah for a drink on a lounge by the swimming pool's edge. "You need to tell me everything about it."

"There's isn't much to tell. Except that…" Kamilah pulled the ring from her pocket. "She gave me this as payment."

"Is it…" Amy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, now we only need the witch to perform the ritual."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

\- English is my second language, forgive me for any mistakes.

\- The final and most important chapter. The other two were only a brief introduction for this one. I wanted to give them the happy ending they probably will never have, so I hope you like it :)

* * *

"It's taking too long!"

Kamilah rolled her eyes in response to the fifteenth time Priya complained.

They had been waiting for hours while the witch performed the ritual in the room next door. The ritual should be performed in private. No one was allowed to watch, especially vampires.

"I'm going in there."

"Good, if she turns you into a pile of ash you'll finally shut up."

Kamilah left the small apartment to wait outside. Lately, she was being forced to see Priya more than she wanted to. In the last few weeks she caught her leaving Lysimachus' apartment at least three times. She was afraid the fashion designer could be plotting against her brother. Priya never had good intentions, there was always something malicious behind her actions. Lysimachus guaranteed his sister he knew what he was doing, but Kamilah wasn't convinced. Despite being a 2063 years old vampire, he was still like any other male.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amy joined her at the building's stairs.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Kamilah leaned in forward, pressing her forehead against Amy's.

"So... What will be the first thing you're going to do when you're able to walk in the sunlight?"

"After taking you out for lunch? Probably go to the beach, watch the sunset and then, we'll go to Japan."

"I'm glad your dream is coming true," Amy reached for Kamilah's hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm glad you'll be by side when my dream comes true."

The door opened and Lysimachus emerged from inside the building to announce the ritual was over. Back inside, the witch gave them the last instructions. The ring would only be effective for the respective owner. No human should ever use the ring. If the owner abused the ring's power to cause any harm to mortals, the magic would be suspended.

Kamilah couldn't sleep at night. Even wearing the ring, she felt nothing different. She was worried that when sun rose, everything would be the same.

"It'll be worse if you stay up all night," Amy advised. "You'll get even more anxious."

"What if doesn't work, Amy? I've never seen a vampire that was capable of walking in the sun before. All of this still sounds unreal to me."

"At least you tried," Amy laid on top of Kamilah, pressing her lips on hers. "Can I help you to relax?"

"Hmmm, I'd like that."

Amy placed another kiss on her lips, then started a trail of kisses down to her neck. Kamilah closed her eyes, feeling her mortal girlfriend's lips brushing her skin. Her touch... The scent of her perfume... The one she knew Kamilah liked the most, the one that drove her crazy... She used that often only to mess with her advanced senses.

Kamilah felt her instincts were taking control. Amy just took off Kamilah's shirt, when she noticed her eyes were glowing red. As she made the motion of rolling on top of Amy, the girl stopped her.

"No. Today you'll stay put and relax."

"Oh really?" Kamilah raised her eyebrow and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Yes, don't give me this look. Tonight you'll be a good girl and obbey."

" _Let her have it,_ " she thought, muffling a small, sadistic laugh. There was one thing or two she was plotting in her mind while Amy continued to kiss her bare chest and stomach. Kamilah's toned abdomen was her favorite part, she alternated between kissing it delicately and biting it softly, making Kamilah squirm.

Amy started teasing a little bit, planting small kisses on Kamilah's inner tights. Then, she slid down her pants and underwear, running a fingertip along her brand and the curves of her hips.

As the girl lowered her head, exploring with her tongue the most sensitive areas of her body, Kamilah closed her eyes again. Sex with Amy was different from everything she had experienced before. Maybe because most of the times there weren't feelings involved. And even when it did, with her past lovers, she still couldn't feel it at the same strenght, with the same passion.

Kamilah arched her back as she reached ecstasy. Amy rested her body on top of hers.

"Feeling more relaxed now?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kamilah smirked, between pants. "It's was only round one, darling."

When Kamilah opened her eyes again, it was already morning. She got up and slowly approached the window. It was time to face the truth, the moment that could change her life forever. She opened the curtains a little bit, placing only her hand in the sun. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten. Nothing happened. Then, in disbelief, she counted one minute. There was no pain or burning sensation. For the first time, she opened all the curtains of her penthouse. From the terrace she observed New York City, as if she was seeing it for the first time in her life.

"Kamilah," Amy appeared behind her, rubbing her eyes. "Why did you open the curtains? You woke me up... Wait! You opened... Oh my god!"

"Yes," Kamilah stared at the Prism Crystal ring on her finger. "It works."

Amy wrapped her arms around Kamilah's neck.

"This is awesome! Now we should have breakfast in this place I took Adrian, it's the cheapest..."

"Uh... he told me about it. I don't think I wanna go extreme yet."

Amy laughed, as she expected that reaction.

"Come on... you need to try it!"

" _Someday_."

A couple of weeks later, they were inside a plane headed to Japan. Amy suggested they should wait until Spring but Kamilah wanted to go immediatelly. The garden still looked beautiful in Fall.

Amy couldn't figure out why she was still acting so quiet and introspective during the whole trip, when her biggest dream was about to come true.

Her behavior changed when they finally arrived at the garden. She had never seen Kamilah so happy and excited before. She wouldn't stop taking pictures and telling Amy facts about her favorite flowers. Amy loved to hear her explanations and stories. When she looked at her watch again, she realized that they didn't even notice how quick the day had passed.

"Hey," Amy poked Kamilah's back while she was distracted taking pictures near the lake. "They're closing, we can go back tomorrow if you want."

"Oh, already?" Kamilah lamented.

Amy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So, did you do everything you wanted?"

Kamilah contemplated the landscape in silence, taking a brief moment to give her an answer.

"Actually... there's one more thing."

She took a deep breath before going down on one knee and pulling a small black box from her jacket's pocket. Inside of it was the most beautiful ring Amy had ever seen.

"Amy, will you marry me?"

Unable to speak, Amy stared at her in shock. Her eyes were wide and paralyzed.

"K-Kamilah, I..."

She couldn't find words to say it. Instead, she pulled Kamilah into the tighest of the hugs and started sobbing. When she was finally able to breathe again, she said:

"Yes! A million times yes!"

Kamilah's first reaction was to roll her eyes.

"Oh my god, Amy! You took so long to answer I thought you were going to say no."

"How could I say no to you, Kamilah?" Amy laughed, wiping away some tears.

In the plane back to New York City, Amy couldn't stop admiring the ring on her finger. That should have costed a fortune, Amy had never seen a similar model in any jewelery stores.

"I bought this over 400 years ago," Kamilah noticed all the questions going through her mind about the ring. "I was waiting for the right person to give it."

"This is so beautiful and unique... It's perfect!" Amy exclaimed, her eyes wouldn't stop glowing everytime she looked at her left hand.

"Like you."

"Kamilah tell me something," Amy furrowed her brows. "All this time, you wanted to come to this garden only to propose me?"

Kamilah nodded, her cheeks blushed a little bit.

"Oh my god! You found a way to be out in the sun only because you wanted this moment to be perfect? You even became the face of Priya's new collection, only to make me happy?"

"I had been planning this for a while," Kamilah with some embarrassment, looking down to the floor. "And I hate when things don't go my way."

"Aren't you romantic?" Amy teased, playfully elbowing her fiancée. "Even more than Adrian."

"Amy," Kamilah whined, "stop."

Amy's lips met hers, kissing her softly and slowly for a couple of minutes.

"There's one thing I had forgotten," Kamilah told when they parted.

"What?"

"Priya somehow discovered my intentions and, as payment for the crystals, she made me promise I'd let her design our dresses."

While Kamilah rolled her eyes in disappointment, Amy celebrated.

"It's not my style."

"Come on, Kamilah. It's going to be fabulous, you'll see."

Amy rested her head on Kamilah's shoulder for the rest of the trip. She wouldn't stop smiling, thinking about the thousands of comments on her social media post, where she posted a picture of her gorgeous ring with the caption _'I said yes!'_. Her parents hadn't called to congratulate her yet, but she didn't care. She was happy and it was all that mattered.

Meanwhile, Kamilah's mind traveled in the opposite direction. Although she felt relieved and satisfied everything was going as planned, there was still one big problem they needed to get rid of. Gaius.


End file.
